


Too Close

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arrowcave, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sex at the lair after they have a close call during a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sensing that make outs and/or sex in the lair is a favorite in the fandom…  
> also this came out more sad than originally intended. my apologies.

Felicity watched Oliver nervously. Yet another close call in the field. He was battered and bruised, he had lost blood, and now he was lying on his back on the cold steel table. She knew he was okay. He was there and breathing, but there was a part of her that had been so terrified to lose him. She felt it every time she had to watch their teammates take out bullets, stitch him up, or god forbid hook him up to an IV and a blood bag. As if she didn’t hate needles enough already. He was okay now. He didn’t need the IV or anything like that anymore. He just needed to be cleaned up.

She knew that he was tough. She knew that he was a survivor, but that didn’t elevate the fears she held. She couldn’t help but worry that he was going to leave her. He wasn’t her father, no not even close, but he could still leave her. It just wouldn’t be by choice. 

Felicity shooed their friends away. “I can take care of him.” She said. “Go home and get some rest.” 

She grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the blood from his face. She wasn’t even sure how much was his and how much was the other guy’s. She rested her other hand on his bare chest right over his heart. 

His hand moved to sit on top of hers. “Hey.” He looked up into her eyes as he squeezed her hand. 

Felicity let out a shaky breath. “What?” 

“I’m okay. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment dropping the rag beside his head. She needed to hear those words and she was glad that he knew that. She opened her eyes again and cupped his cheek. “I love you.” She mumbled as she leaned in to press her lips to his. 

Felicity pulled back, but only to climb up onto the table. She was glad it was made of metal and very sturdy. She straddled his lap, the skirt of her dress moved up a little so that the only thing between them was his leather and her thin cotton panties. 

Their lips met again. Her hands rested on his shoulders while his found her hips. “I love you so much, Felicity,” He mumbled against her lips. “I’m never gonna leave you.” 

“You better not.” She kissed him again. 

She needed him. She needed to be close to him. To feel him and that intimacy, but she needed to know that he was okay first. 

Felicity leaned back just enough to rest her forehead against his. “Do you want me to stop?” Her breath fanned across his lips. 

“No.” He whispered back. 

She rolled her hips against his dragging her center across his covered cock. She kissed his lips, but slowly let her kisses travel lower until she was kissing his jawline and neck. He moaned out her name and reached up to tug the hair tie from her ponytail. He flung it somewhere before running his fingers through her blonde hair. 

Felicity kept her body moving against him while she nipped and sucked at his skin. She could feel him hardening in his pants pressing against her. She finally pulled back and reached down to get their clothing out of the way. She tugged her panties down and just moved his pants enough to give her access to his length. 

She dragged her wet core over his length causing him to shiver and groan. His hands found her hips again and she reached between them to grip onto his cock. She guided him to her entrance so that she could slowly slide down onto him. 

“Oliver.” She almost whined as he filled her. 

She gripped onto his sides and rolled her hips forward. He helped guide her movements with his hands. Their hips met over and over again. The room filled with the slick sound of their bodies meeting as well as their heavy breathing and moans. 

Felicity knew that sex wasn’t everything, but when she was with him it was amazing. Not just in a physical sense, but there was a connection between them. She had felt it the first time they met and it had only grown over the years. They were tethered to each other in a way she could barely explain. 

She kept her eyes on his baby blues as she slowed her movements. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible. She knew there was a very good chance of them getting caught, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Oliver leaned up a little more and she moved to meet him for the sweetest kiss. It was slow and loving. Her thrusts slowed even further until she was grinding against him. She could feel him rubbing against her g-spot and it was driving her crazy. 

“Felicity.” He moaned into the kiss. 

She knew that tone. The tone that was almost a beg for her to let him finish. She could feel it too. That dull ache between her legs. It made her feel like she was going to explode. She leaned back from the kiss and picked up the pace. She was quick, almost sloppy, and kind of rough. She kept going and pushed them over the edge. 

Oliver trembled a few seconds before she did. His cock throbbed as he started to cum. Her walls clenched around him prolonging his orgasm for a few extra blissful seconds. Their names fell from each other’s lips muttered like mantras. Felicity’s thrusts slowed even as her walls continued to flutter around him. 

By the time she was slumping forward both of their thighs and his stomach were wet. They were both panting heavily, but Felicity felt better. She slowly pulled off of him and moved to gently lie on top of him. His arms wrapped around her hugging tightly. She buried her face in his neck wanting to savor the way this felt. 

He turned his head to leave a soft kiss on her temple. “It’s okay.” He whispered. 

“I know.” She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath against his neck.


End file.
